


Politics of Love

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Politics of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Politics of Love

Disclaimer: They are not mine. But I think you already knew that  
Archive: Sure  
Rated: PG  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: Unless you want to consider german politics as a spoiler.....none  
Series/Sequels: Sequel to 'Millenium Baby' which can be found at http://www.fortunecity.de/tatooine/godzilla/52/ratfink.htm You don't need it though.  
Okay, this one's gonna need some explaining I guess. I am from Germany, so I am interested in german politics. There was actually an incident where one of our ministers was, well....colored bright red. I guess Alex wasn't there, but I couldn't stop thinking, what if he was. This is just a PWP. There's not even enough plot for a sex scene!!! I know, I will better myself. It was more or less for my own entertainment, but maybe someone will get a kick out of it.  
There is actually really a politician in Germany who looks like Skinner. His name is Gregor Gysi and he is really kind of cute.....IMO:)  
Feedback: PLEASE 

* * *

Politics of Love  
By Ratfink  
May 1999

"You did what?"

"I had to. He is so....I just don't like him. You should have seen his face though. It was priceless!"

"It was, in your opinion, worth the risk of being discovered? It was worth the money you paid and the fact that you left me here all alone for an entire week?"

"Yep!"

"Leaving me here all alone for one entire week, even though I can't even sleep without you anymore?"

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"You are sweet."

"I am, aren't I?"

One kiss and a slap on the head later....

"How come, you spend you're spare time in Germany? I mean, aren't the enemies you have here enough for one life time? Do you have to screw with german politicians as well? I mean, politics can't be that important, can they?"

"Politics are that important, baby. If we don't pay attention to what they are doing, who will?"

"But.....Germany?"

"They are in the Nato. They could stop this insanity. I voted for them because I thought they would."

"You vote in Germany?"

"I vote in many countries. It's really cool what you can do if you can hack yourself in some of their computer systems."

"I still can't believe you are so radical about this."

"Am not! I just don't like this guy. He's such a hypocrate."

"Look who's talking. Mr I-am-your-partner-because-I-admire-your-work-so-much!"

"Hey, the I-am-your-partner-because-I-admire-your-ass wouldn't have worked as well."

"You could have tried."

"Okay, I try now.....I love your ass."

"Nope, now it's too late."

One more kiss and a tongue bath later......

"I missed you, you know?"

"It's okay, Fox. I missed you just as much. Please understand though, I had to do it."

"I do. Still, it was too dangerous. You shouldn't risk your life that way."

"Okay, I promise. Next time, I'll be more careful."

"Good, that was all I wanted to hear."

"And here I was thinking there was something else you might want."

"Okay, maybe I want to hear you scream my name...."

"I thought so."

"Tell me about this other politician. The one who looks like Skinner."

"He's kind of cute actually."

"Who, Skinner or this guy?"

"Both!"

"If you want to live for a while longer, better be nice to me, or I tell him you said so."

"You wouldn't do that, Fox."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't imagine you standing in Skinner's office saying 'Oh, by the way, the man you've been searching for in the last years is now my lover. He lives in my apartment as my own personal love slave and last week, you won't belive that, but last week he told me he thought you were cute.' I really would like to see his face when you do that."

"Own personal love slave? You are so romantic."

"Only for you, Love."

"What was it you threw at this guy?"

"Just a bag with color in it. He had this red spot on his jacket for the entire day."

"What did they call you?"

"I think they said I was a 'Radikal Pazifist'."

"Do you have any clue what that means?"

"Nope."

"Alex, are we done talking?"

"Why?"

"Just so I can take you to bed."

"I think we are done talking."

"Radikal Pazifist."

The end

PS: Radikal Pazifist is someone who wants peace and is willing to throw color bags to get it....


End file.
